


Self-Indulgence

by MimiRoar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: He's just masturbating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiRoar/pseuds/MimiRoar
Summary: Lucas gets sexually frustrated before bed.





	

Lucas sat up in his little secret attic hideaway. It was late into the night, and he was due to be in bed about 2 hours ago. Laying on the old couch his hand moved over to his jeans, his fingers rubbing over the denim fabric. Looking at his phone, however, he browsed different social media sites he didn’t have accounts on out of spite. Using his sister’s accounts he looked at the pictures posted online by various girls his age. It wasn’t stalking if it was all public information, right? 

He seemed to remember the name of every single girl who snubbed him during his adolescent years as he moved from user to user, seeing what kind of things they were doing. He grits his teeth, it annoyed him to no end seeing how much fun they seemed to be having. It wasn’t fair that he wasn’t there, it wasn’t fair that to them he was just some crazy head who couldn’t make friends. He muttered under his breath, his hand gripping his phone hard enough to hear the plastic case getting stressed, “fuck you… fuck you...” He couldn’t stand it, it wasn’t fair that he just couldn’t act the right way for them to pay any attention to him. 

Slamming his feet on the edge of the couch he bit down on his lip. Setting down his phone he put his arm over his eyes, his heartbeat slowing as he breathed. Moving his hand his awkwardly fidgeted while unbuttoning, and unzipping his beige jeans. Slipping his hand into his pants he lightly rubbed his palm over his boxers. Exhaling he shut his eyes, rolling his hips against his own hand. He was a lonely guy, and like most lonely guys with urges, he needed to sate his desires. With these desires he let his own mind do the work and not some crap porn studio. 

Letting his mind wander he thought of the kind of girl he would be attracted to, he had no real standards as he had no experience with even having real friends, but he knew what he liked. That of course was a cute girl that accepted how he acted. Just imagining himself having someone to talk with, and maybe even touch had him erect. He pulled down his boxers just enough to let his length hit the sticky air, his cock settling on his stomach pulsing ever so slightly. 

He quickly pulled off his jacket, and the shirt underneath it. The heat getting to him as his heart pulsed in his chest like a bomb ready to explode at the slightest shift. Shaking his legs he kicked off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He imagined himself getting to actually touch another person intimately, to rub his hands over their soft supple skin. His heart pulsed in his chest, the thought of getting to kiss someone rushing through his mind. 

He grasped his cock, moving his hand up and down his shaft. The pleasure he felt from finally touching himself after the few weeks of intense labor he had to do with his father was quickly made worth it at how sensitive he was now. Rolling his head back he let out a low groan, his hand getting slick from the pre-ejaculate he was letting out. He was so needy for physical contact, he was in his late 20’s now, and he hasn’t even been kissed by someone in a serious way before. Licking his lips he stroked himself, almost bucking lustfully into his hand. He wanted physical contact so badly, he wanted to touch someone, he wanted to stick his cock in someone. 

Gasping he moaned as he felt an orgasm get close to washing over him, holding off he pulled his hand away while his hips rolled anxiously. That was close, he wasn’t going to let himself finish this easily. He moved his hand back after taking a few breaths, what kind of guy was he if he was going to let himself go after only touching himself for a few moments. His face was completely flushed as he grasped his shaft once more, gritting his teeth his eyes rolled back as soon as the pleasurable feeling of contact returned to him. 

His fantasies quickly turned more perverse, he couldn’t help but imagine building machines specifically to watch someone have this pleasure forced on them. Being with someone who would allow him to ravage them, and watch them get used by his creations sent shivers down his spine. The thought of tying someone up, and standing over them while they writhed made another groan leave his lips. “S-Shit… This is great.” He whimpered, rolling his hips so the head of his cock got the most stimulation from his hand. He felt his climax building, his thoughts running wild. 

His yearning for contact left his body erratically shaking, he was almost unable to properly process all the intimate feelings he was feelings. Moving his free hand to his mouth he held his mouth shut, his fingers moving whenever he attempted to open his mouth to let out a groan. 

He couldn't hold off anymore, he was so very close to the hard climax he put off moments ago. Pumping his length the wet noises of friction hitting his ears only pushed him to the brink as his cock shot out its load. The feeling causing him to gasp, and let out a shrill moan while his back arched with his hips raising. His cum coated his chest, he panted hard as his body sent shocks through him. Looking down at his chest he sighed in satisfaction. Wiping his cum on his hand he looked at it for a moment before smearing it into the dirty couch to be dealt with later. 

Turning onto his side he moved a hand to scratch at his head, letting out a happy noise he closed his eyes. As soft vibrations went through his body he soon fell asleep, lying down in his boxers on the dirty couch in his secret attic hideout.


End file.
